The Dragon, The Wolf And The Winter Rose
by KiNGSPaM1
Summary: After surviving the storm of war. Percy is given another chance, another life as the child of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne he is given the task to bring Westeros through to the new dawn. Will Hose Stark rise to the Winter Throne once more and drive the cold and darkness to the deepest parts of the pit from whence it came or will they succumb under the power of the Night King.


_THE DRAGON, THE WOLF AND THE WINTER ROSE_

 _I do not own either the Percy Jackson series (PJO and HOO) or Game of Thrones (Books or T.V. Show) they belong to their respective authors_

 _I don't have a BETA for this story so if you would like to be one please P.M. me_

 _I have taken inspiration from various other fan-fictions so I apologise if you think they seem similar, but I have not planned it so again I apologise._

 ** _This is just the beginning, I thought I would start of near the beginning of my timeline to show you what will happen throughout the series, and I have purposely not included some information for it will come later._**

 ** _I have rewritten this chapter and changed several bits of the story, I suggest you reread this story to understand the new chapters_**

 _Enjoy_!

 **OOOOOOO**

"Lord Varys" A man wearing full plate metal armour with a wolf helmet approached the spymaster, Varys noted the Rose and Direwolf sigil upon the breastplate of the armour indicting him a member of the Company of the Rose, the mercenary company founded by northern exiles after Torhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen. Over the years since the Greyjoy Rebellion the Company of the Rose became one of the most sought after company just behind the Golden Company, they however became more well-known after the battle of the golden rose, where the Company of the Rose who had taken a contract with the city of Lys had defeated the Golden Company for the no man's land between the three sisters and controlled it for four years until they were recalled back to the North. Varys had done business with the company over the years and they had tipped him off when someone had come close to confronting the Targaryen's who were exiled to across the Narrow Sea. "I have two letters for you from the Lord Commander, one for you and one for our 'friends' over in Essos, good day to you Lord Varys."

The Lord Commander of the Company of the Rose was a man that only a handful of people knew his identity, but what everyone knew was that he wore a set of silver armour with a wolf mid bite so that his face can be seen between the jaws. The wolf helmet became iconic with all members of the company that people recognised soldiers under their command by the helmets they started to wear. The armour itself was a northern secret and no matter how many people tried to recreate it no one was able to even come close to matching the quality, the metal that was worn by the Lord Commander is said to be one of the kind and for now it seems to be true because no one has been able to find any and if they have they, they haven't been sharing it with anyone.

Varys looked down at the letters and turned them over so he could see the seals to ensure their authenticity, normally his little birds would retrieve the letters for them so for someone else to deliver the letter he would have to be extra careful with what he writes or even says. The seals on letters could be forged if people knew what the sigil was and unlike most people the Lord Commander had created one just for their correspondences for the extra protection and safety of both parties. The seal was indeed the correct one, a golden Direwolf upon red wax. He opened the letter addressed to him and the news within startled him and he knew the board had changed and the first thing he did was to send out his little birds to retrieve the evidence he was told existed and he made preparations to make a trip to Essos to personally deliver the other letter to the parties involved.

 **OOOOOOO**

It has been two months since Varys received the letters and he had left Kings Landing a few days after getting the evidence from his little birds. The trip to Pentos had been a long and tiring one for the spymaster but he knew it would be worth the time and suffering. The weather had, luckily been on his side. Varys spent most the time when he was on the ocean planning for the future but also looking back on what had happened since the war of the usurper, and the changes that had happened, especially, in the north. Eddard stark had come back from Dorne with two children one of which was his bastard, and the other was the child of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne and with the news that they both had been married before the tourney at Harrenhal. A child who would change the North for the better with the original plans laid out by their father and grandfather and their existence was hidden from most of the world apart from the most loyal bannerman the North had, Before the war had truly begun and before Rickard Stark had left the North to travel towards Kings landing and his death. He had sent out several of his lords to places unknown, at the time, Lord Howland Reed of the Neck was sent to the Tower of Joy in Dorne to ensure that Lyanna would be protected as well as to ensure the child that would be born was taken North when the Usurper won and Lord William Dustin was sent to Starfall to overlook the new Lord of Winterfell and to protect him from any assassins sent after him by Lord Tully or the Princes of Dorne. The child was named Perseus, an odd name even in the North but no one questioned the decision, he was always remarked as a smart child, a child beyond his age. Perseus had achieved some things that no one had thought possible, he had created a powerful nation from the bare minimum. Perseus was the best commander Westeros had ever seen, and with his creation of the Northern Fleet he had shown the world what the North could do and what he could do at the mere age of twelve. Eddard stark had been given the position of regent of Winterfell but whispers from their said he had given control to Perseus when he was eight name days old, for he was brighter than anyone at that age.

When Varys wasn't on the sea, he was sending messages with his little birds and conversing with the local nobles. Trying to strength the influence of his network so he could be better prepared for the future.

The first thing he did when he reached Pentos was to head straight to the manse of his old friend and ally Magister Illyrio Mopatis, Illyrio was the middle man for him and the Targaryen's. Illyrio is a morbidly obese, yellow haired shrewd merchant prince, who constantly wears lavish and expensive garments. A man who favours; gold and power to gain whatever he wants and in doing so he throws away honour and valour. Even though Varys and Illyrio are old friends, Varys always had someone watching him, for he knew that soon, one day Illyrio would turn on them if he received a better offer for him.

The manse itself was considered one of the largest in Pentos, surrounded by unsullied guards but unlike any other time he was here the guards had been tripled, he suspected it to be because of the added guests. The unsullied were the best slave fighters the world had ever seen, trained from birth to do as their master bided, if they were told to slaughter a thousand children and make their parents watch, they would do so.

When he entered the manse, Varys was led straight to the basement. As soon as he entered, he looked around and noticed three members of the Kingsguard, whom he knew to be Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower, along with the three Kingsguard there was Daenerys, Rhaenys, Viserys and Rhaella Targaryen. The room also had the Queen of thorns, Lady Olenna Tyrell, with allies from Dorne in the presence of Prince Oberyn Martell and Princess Arianna Martell.

When he entered the room, everyone turned to him and he immediately bowed and spoke.

"My Queen"

"Ah! Lord Varys. How may we help you?"

"I received a letter from the Company of the Rose, the letter addressed to me had pressed news to reveal to me, but I was also given another letter, a letter for you. If the contents of your letter; is anything like mine then the game of thrones has changed, the wheel of fortune will have landed on House Targaryen. I have verified the seals of the letters and they are correct, I have had my little birds gather the required evidence and it has changed my prospective of the past, we were all fooled."

After he had said his piece Varys handed the Queen's letter over to her and she began to read it right away. It had been a couple of minutes since she had finished the letter and the occupants had noticed she had started to cry.

"What's wrong mother?" Daenerys said while she and Rhaenys went and hugged the Queen, however she didn't say anything apart from two words "Read it" and handed to letter to Ser Arthur to read.

 _'To Queen Rhaella, I apologise for all the subterfuge in this matter, I also apologise to you Rhaenys for never telling you the truth. Ever since I was born and taken to the North, I knew that the North needed to change and I knew how to change it, but unfortunately it came at the cost of my fathers and my grandfather's life. For eight years I helped change the North, I gave the North a new navy, a navy that would redefine the seas until my death and hopeful further. When the Greyjoy's rebelled and burned Lannisport, I was ordered the Northern Lords to rally the Northern Fleet and to take revenge on the Ironborn for the centuries of raping and ravaging of my brethren. After the rebellion I tasked my uncle to contacting the Company of the Rose and to convince them to re-join the Northern realms and to convince them to protect the Northern Interests in the East. I did just that and for a while I joined them, we never stopped being a mercenary company, we just became the best we could and it showed when we defeated the Golden Company, you may or may not know if but we protected you and your family from the Iron Throne, from the Blackfyre's and from any other enemy who tried to kill you. During one of our operations in Braavos, I ran across a three and ten-year-old, who was my age we began to talk after I saved her life. After that moment we met up whenever we were in the same city and if we had some spare time, our letters to each other were sparse for it was hard to send and receive letters on the march or at sea but we made it work. I never told the girl who I really was, but I did tell her my name, well not my full name._

 _I realised who I had bumped into and I sent word back North in code so that only my family would know of the contents of the letter and we had delved into all the knowledge surrounding Roberts Rebellion, we had begun doing that before but it was going at a slow rate due to the projects we had on. The information we had found was startling enough but we kept it hidden but we prepared for when the truth would out. We prepped the armies of the North and the Company we outfitted our allies with the best the world had to offer, refined Northern steel famed for its strength, reinforced war wagons with ballistae's and scorpions fixed upon them with fire hotter than wildfire but not as volatile._

 _When my uncle Ned sailed to Dorne at the end of the Rebellion to collect and 'save' his sister, my aunt he ran into some trouble with three members of the Kingsguard who instead of fighting them like they wanted his sister convinced them to let him enter the tower so she could see him one last time. He swore the three members to secrecy also has the men who went with him unfortunately or fortunately, four of the knights died before they could reach their homes, and Howland Reed the only other survivor apart from our uncle was loyal to the North, they collected us and we went on our way to the North and with our parentage being common knowledge to the people of Westeros they over looked one detail, the 'bastard' the honourable Eddard Stark had sired._

 _The Rebellion that started all the misery for your house and the beginning of change for the North was because Rhaegar kidnapped and raped our aunt, but we found knowledge that she left on her own free will and that word was sent to the North about what really happened but someone along the line intercepted the message and purposely either had it delayed or hidden away, which one we are not sure on. What we are sure on though is that someone wanted the North to join the war but not for the crown like we would of if the letter was received before my father went running off to demand justice. We know that Roberts Rebellion was built on a lie, we know that 'Aegon Targaryen' never existed that after Rhaenys, Elia Martell could not have many more children and that Aegon was fabricated to allow Rhaegar more time until he could get a male heir, we know that 'Aegon' was the bastard of Driftmark that supposedly died at childbirth. We also know that the marriage between Rhaegar and Elia was annulled, and that Lyanna and Rhaegar were married by the same maester._

 _We tell you this now because we believe it is the right time to do so, Lyanna was never killed by any fever or by the Kingsguard. She died after giving birth, giving birth to the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and to Jaehaerys Targaryen III. That's what he was named by his parents, but uncle Ned had to rename him, he named him Jon._

 _By now Varys should have gained the necessary evidence to vouch for the truth._

 _I'm sorry your only finding this out now but I don't think Uncle Ned would of informed you otherwise, don't have a go at your Kingsguard for not telling you either they were under the impression that by his twentieth name day that you would know him and if you didn't know, they were authorised to tell you, it was the last order by Lyanna to them._

 _Right now, I am preparing to set sail from White Harbour soon and heading to Port Lyanna near Lorath. We will be then moving towards to one of our strongholds near Dagger Lake, if you wish to meet your Grandson you are welcome to meet us there, I will be telling Jon the truth about his heritage, but I would like for you to be there with me when I do so._

 _A word of warning though, my contacts within the sorrowful men have informed me that someone has recently put out a fresh contract for the lives of yourself and Rhaenys, and the capture of Daenerys and Viserys, so that they can sell Daenerys to a Dothraki Horse Lord and drive Viserys insane, anyone else will be killed or left alive. This is one of the reasons we cannot go to Pentos or anywhere near you until we are under the protection of the Company of the Rose and the Wolf Guard that will be joining myself and Jon on this journey._

 _One last piece of advice, there's a war coming, I don't know who will be fighting or when, but one is coming. My uncle Ser Arthur Dayne once said 'Good Luck in the wars to come for now they begin'. I for once must agree with him and I hope that you all survive the coming storm for; Winter Is Coming._

 _Signed:_

 _Lord Perseus Stark._

 _Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_

 _Ad Victoriam_

 **OOOOOOO**

After the revelations of the letter the entire room was shocked, mainly for different reasons. The Targaryen's were shocked that they had another family member and one that didn't know his heritage, Viserys was slightly upset that he wouldn't gain the Throne, but he was also relieved that the pressure that would come with said Throne would never belong to him unless his niece and nephew were killed in the fight for the throne. Rhaella was shocked that someone as honourable as Ned Stark a man famed for how just and honourable he was, would hide a member of a family that had killed his father and brother and claimed the life of his sister, she was shocked he would do something like that even after he had thought his sister was kidnapped and raped by the heir of the family. Rhaella also know that someone outside of the collection of people had smuggled Rhaenys out of Kings Landing and she had hoped the North would know who it was.

Daenerys was shocked when she had heard about the existence of her nephew and that her other nephew who she had believed to be dead was a fake created by her brother, she had hoped that she could of sat on the Iron Throne if anything had happened to Rhaenys and Viserys but she knew that unless Jaehaerys takes her as his wife then that would be unlikely unless through murder. When she heard about the plot of selling her to the Dothraki she was mad that someone would try and sell her to barbarians that she knew would be useless in capturing and securing Westeros. She had also heard about the boy Rhaenys had met and they had spoken often about him and they had made plans for the next time they would of met, they had planned on convincing him of leaving the Company and joining them as a sworn sword and husband for Rhaenys and neither of them had connected him to the Starks because of the way he was dressed and acted around them, or because of his looks. They believed him to be a son of a minor house in Dorne or a son born in Essos because of his one violet eye and one grey eye. From that alone they knew he was descended from Valyria.

Rhaenys was shocked because she found out the truth about her long-time friend was not only a Lord of the North but the Lord of Winterfell itself. She had been planning on getting him to stay with her and her family but now she knew it would be impossible to do so, so knew she loved him but now all she wanted to do was cry but knew that she would have to stay strong.

The Kingsguard were relieved that they had been released by their oath to Lyanna and that they would be able to once again serve their king.

Varys had known about the fact that Lyanna and Rhaegar were married but throwing in a baby into the mix was startling to him but he had started to place events together, Ned Stark with a bastard, the North becoming powerful (Money, Army and Politically) it had scared the other realms into doing something and most had secured and bolstered their own regions. One downside (to him and the Targaryen's at least) was that Robert had also stopped drinking and whoring nearly altogether and had started training with his guard had once again gotten into his prime.

The Martell's didn't know if they should be happy or sad at the letter, they were happy when they were told that they only lost Elia but said that she was dead. They were also happy that they could throw a spanner into the works and lives of the Lannister's and that they could hopefully get revenge on The Mountain for what he did.

Olenna Tyrell had known that this meeting would be important especially when she saw that Varys had personally come which was rare for him and she was not shocked that the meeting itself was important but also that she had been told that the war was built on a lie and that she could be a one of the first people in the new age when such a time comes.

They spent the rest of the day speaking about other matters as well as who would go to the Northern Stronghold near Dagger Lake, when they should leave and whether they should trust the Company of the Rose again. They had come to a decision.


End file.
